A Happy Ending?
by FicsOnFridays6
Summary: Is this a happy ending? Or will something go wrong in El's life? Read to find out. *NO LONGER BEING CONTINUED, SORRY*
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey guys, I've decided to start working on a Stranger Things fanfic, cause I'm getting tired of the Clabastian one(p.s. if you haven't read that one, go read it!). Btw, I'm updating on Friday's now as well! I had to research wedding vows for this one! :)**

 **~Sara**

"I, Joyce Byers, take you, Jim Hopper, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Joyce said, blushing.

"I, Jim Hopper, take you, Joyce Byers, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Said Hopper, looking happier than ever.

"Throughout this ceremony, BRIDE and GROOM have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!" Said the priest.

Hopper lifted Joyce up and kissed her. Will smiled. He had a new family!

"Will! Jonathan! El!" Joyce called. All three children ran to their mother.(that's right, El has been adopted by Joyce! :) ) Joyce took El's hand and they walked back home.

Couple hours later….

"What is….school?" El asked.

"School is where you learn things and make friends," Hopper responded, "Tomorrow Mike will show you around, you know, a tour before you start school, since it's almost the end of summer!"

"School!" El said, looking happy.

"El? Do you want an Eggo?" Hopper asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" El said, taking a plate from Hopper.

"Hey mom? Can Mike, Lucas and Dustin come over to play DD with us later?" Will said.

"Of course, sweetie. Let El play if she wants to." Joyce said.

"Yeah. El, do you want to play?" Will asked, looking at her.

"DD? Yes." El said.

"Hey guys!" They heard Mike scream, "you better look outside!"


	2. Chapter 2-A demogorgon?

**Hey everyone! So, I'm very busy at the moment with school things and other activities. I will keep updating, but it will only be about 1 or 2 chapters per week. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Shoutout to Audlong123 as well, for no particular reason! So enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **~Sara**

"What's wrong Mike?" El asked, clutching his arm.

"There may be a… problem." Mike said frantically, "Hopper, will you come with me?"

"Sure thing kid." Hopper said, grabbing his pistol. When Mike and Hopper walked outside, Mike gestured towards a big green circle.

"When I was coming here, a big purple thing crawled out, and it was carrying a PERSON!" Mike said, "Look, there it is!" Mike was right. It wasn't just any thing, it was a...demogorgon?

"It looks like a shriveled up demogorgon with extra teeth." Hopper said, "Are there more?"

"It looks like there's another gate. It's not like any other we've seen! More and more keep coming out!" Mike whispered, pointing to two more that were crawling out. Hopper grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him back to his house.

"We have to get El." They said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3-Papa?

**Hey! So I'm going to be updating as often as I can, but because my schedule has been crazy, on top of writer's block, it's been a bit hard to keep up. Please leave some ideas in the reviews/comments! Thanks for understanding!**

 **~Sara**

"What do you mean, Mike? I closed the gate. The monsters are gone." El said, looking confused.

"It might not be a demogorgon this time." Mike said, looking right into El's eyes.

"W-what did it look like?" Will asked.

"It was purple and shriveled up. It had extra teeth." Hopper said.

"Wait. Did it look like that?" Dustin asked, pointing outside. A scream rang from the wilderness, causing Mike to jump.

"What do we have to do this time?" Joyce asked, clutching her children's shoulders. Will, Jonathan, El, Mike, Lucas and Dustin, go upstairs while Hopper and I work something out.

 **Upstairs-Will's room**

"We can't just sit here while Hopper and Joyce try and work things out. We have to do something!" Mike exclaimed.

"I agree with Mike." El said, "I have a plan."

"Let's hear it." Dustin said.

"It is attracted to blood, which means we can lure it here, and then we can see for ourselves what this is." El stated.

"Won't this be a bit dangerous?" Lucas asked, crossing his arms.

"I think it's worth the risk. We have to get rid of them for good. Everyone who agrees say I." Mike stated.

"I" Everyone said except for Lucas.

"Listen Lucas. If you don't want to do it, then you're welcome to hide here like an idiot, but if you have even an ounce of courage, you should agree." Mike said.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Lucas asked, fists curling up into balls.

"Guys. We need to get moving. Lucas?" El asked. Lucas nodded, sighing.

"Where do we get the blood?" Dustin asked. Nancy and Jonathan cleared their throats. The kids sighed. They had forgotten that Nancy and Jonathan were there.

"We're not letting you go there unless you let us come with you." Jonathan said sternly.

"Okay." El said, holding her arm out to Nancy. They walked to the basement.

"Okay, as I was saying, where do we get the blood?!" Dustin exclaimed. Jonathan held up a knife. Dustin paled.

"Relax, Dustin. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to cut my hand a little." Jonathan said, looking at Nancy. They looked like they were sharing a joke. Nancy laughed.

 **Five minutes later~**

"Okay, we have the blood." Jonathan said, pressing a piece of gauze onto his hand.

"Jonathan, put it there. Now, I guess we wait? Everyone have something to defend themselves with?" Nancy asked. They all mumbled yes, holding bizarre things like brooms and books.

Moments later, they heard a low growl come from where the blood was. El gestured for them to slowly get out of their hiding spots. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The demogorgon looked around.

"Oh shit. That's Max." Lucas whispered, paling. Pounding noises came from the door, no doubt Max was mad. The demogorgon tore down the door, opening up to a frightened Max with a broken skateboard in hand.

"You stupid animal broke my skateboard!" Max screamed, kicking the monster. The monster roared in rage, pushing Max onto the door, sinking its teeth into her leg. "Lucas? Dustin? Eleven?" Max yelled in pain. Lucas hit the demogorgon with his broom and shooed it away from Max. Lucas carefully wrapped her leg up.

"We have to get her to Hopper." Lucas cried, begging to Jonathan.

"Okay, Lucas. Mike, Will, go help him. The rest of us have to take care of that demogorgon." Jonathan said sternly.

Max cried out, clutching her leg. "Lucas? Lucas?" She cried, blindly reaching her arms out. Her body shook in pain, and she doubled over. " _I'm back, Eleven. I'm here for you."_ A voice rang out from Max's throat.

"Papa?" El asked.


	4. Chapter 4-Back to the Woods

**Replies to Reviews**

 **To iAmCC: Haha, thanks! I took your "Evil Grape" idea and added it into the chapter, so thanks! Your review totally cracked me up!**

 **Hi guys! Please review! I will reply to any reviews and don't be afraid to PM me anything! Thank you guys for reading! You guys gave me the motivation to write more, so here's the next chapter! Sorry for not updating, I'm just busy with my other fanfic, which I'm trying to finish up!**

 **~Sara**

" _I'm back, Eleven. I'm here for you." A voice rang out from Max's throat._

" _Papa?" El asked._

"Papa?" Mike gasped.

"Yes, that's papa." El said.

" _Yes, Eleven. Papa. Come back to me, you know where I am. Otherwise, I will come to you."_ Max said. Max doubled over, coughing.

Mike, Lucas and Dustin all went over to Max.

Max groaned. "Is that evil grape gone?" She asked( **A/N- Credit to iAmCC for the idea!)**

"Evil grape?" Dustin asked, grinning.

"Well, if she's making jokes, she's probably okay." Lucas said, smiling, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Well, if she's okay, then we better get out of here before more of those evil grapes come." Hopper said.

"What about El?" Mike asked.

"What about her?" Hopper asked.

"She's over there! She's not listening!" Mike yelled.

"Yes, Papa." El was murmuring into blank space.

"El? El? Eleven!" Mike shouted.

"Papa? Oh, Papa!" She cried in joy.

"What the hell?" Hopper asked, "This is my daughter, not his!"

"We have to go." Dustin and Lucas said.

"B-but El!" Mike screamed. Hopper grabbed Mike's arm.

"That might not be the best thing right now, kid. I know that El will be okay, we have to get out of here!" Hopper said. He then thought for a moment and lifted El up. "Let's go now." He said.

"Where to?" Dustin asked, while getting in the car along with everyone else.

"No time to explain. Just get in. Now." Hopper ordered. Hopper drove for about an hour before they got to a cabin.

"What kind of place is this?" Mike questioned.

"It's the place where El and I hid out for a year." Hopper explained, "Now we're going to be the ones hiding here."

"Can we talk about something that we really need to talk about?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah." Mike responded.

"What the hell does Brenner want with my daughter?" Joyce screamed, "First Will, then El, what's next? Jonathan?"

"It's going to be okay, Joyce. We'll get through this. Somehow." Hopper said.

 **I am super sorry for the short chapter, but hey! Writer's block! If you guys could just leave me a couple of good ideas, that would be great! Also, if you like Shadowhunters, make sure to check out my other Fanfic!**

 **~Sara**


	5. Author's Note

**I'm sorry guys, but I don't have the motivation to continue this fanfic. Please go read my other one.**


End file.
